


The Real Saviour

by Rowen_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Lily Evans Potter, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowen_Phoenix/pseuds/Rowen_Phoenix
Summary: Blaise has an interesting conversation with a certain blonde third year Ravenclaw. Set during GoF.





	The Real Saviour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J K Rowling does.

Blaise Zabini sat in the Hogwarts Library, researching lesser known dark curses from a book in the Restricted Section. Normally, it would have been impossible for a fourth year to get access to it. But, Blaise thought idly as his eyes skimmed the description of a curse which turned your innards inside out, having Professor Snape as the Head of your house did have its advantages.

As he was pondering the effects of a particularly nasty hex he came across, a dreamy voice interrupted his musings.

"Can I sit here?"

Blaise looked up and saw a blonde girl in Ravenclaw robes looking at him. Her face vaguely stirred something in his memory. He thought she was a third year; her name, however, eluded him.

Suddenly realising it would be rude to keep her waiting for an answer, he indicated with his hand that she was free to pull up a chair at his table.

"The Blibbering Humdingers we're doing quite the dance around your head. I thought I'd come and sit here. Perhaps they'd dance around my head too? By the way, I'm Luna Lovegood. And you're Blaise Zabini."

"Yes, I am." Blaise agreed. They sat in silence for a while.

Eventually, Luna spoke up. "Would you care to play a game?" Blaise said that he would.

"All right, then. Let's take a hypothetical situation. Let's say that a mother and her son are sheltering in a small and broken-down house, hiding from a wizard who wants to kill the boy, for some or the other reason. Let's say that the wizard finds them. He has no real enmity towards the mother and offers to let her love, if she stands aside. She, of course, refuses. This angers him, and in his anger, not thinking clearly, he hits the roof of the house with a Blasting Curse. The roof caves in. The mother, knowing that they had no time to escape, shields her son with her own body. When the roof hits the ground, the wizard and the mother die, but the boy escape with just a single cut from the shrapnel. Since that wizard had not been liked at all, people were happy that he was gone. Now tell me, should the credit for bringing about his end go to the mother or the son?"

"The mother, of course." Blaise replied, surprised at the obviousness of the question.

Luna considered his answer and continued in that dreamy voice of hers, "if that is true, then what I do not understand is why the magical world worships Harry Potter. After all, it was his mother's sacrifice which created the shield which protected him from Voldemort's Killing Curse. So why doesn't anyone worship Lily Potter as the vanquisher of He Who Must Not Be Named?"

To say that Blaise was extremely surprised would be an understatement. He had never heard of this; those best-selling books written after the fall of the Dark Lord had never mentioned them! Well, this was certainly an eye-opener.

Blaise realised that Luna was waiting for a else Mark and said, "I'm afraid I did not know of this. But how did you know?"

Luna said serenely, "It's just something I thought of one day when I was looking for Nargles. They're known to inspire creativity, after all. I had believed that everyone knew this. It seems they don't. Well, you can tell people about it. Then perhaps some Humdingers would make friends with people from the castle. They do miracles for how open-minded a person is. I'm afraid, though, that I have to leave now. Goodbye!"

Saying so, Luna hopped off her seat and left the Library. Blaise was left sitting at the table, wondering about how Draco would feel if Blaise told him that a muggleborn had snuffed out old Voldy.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review! This is my first story, and I'd really like to know what you think. Check out my favourites on Fanfiction.net, my username there is Rowen Phoenix.


End file.
